Odbicie
by Sitriel
Summary: Przez czysty przypadek Harry dowiaduje się czegoś co sprawia, że jego życie wywraca się do góry nogami. Znana mu rzeczywistość nie jest taką, jaką do tej pory znał. Musi na nowo odpowiedzieć sobie na wiele pytań.
1. Chapter 1

Witam wszystkich po tak długim czasie. W końcu udało mi się wrócić z nowym ficzkiem. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam. Brak czasu spowodował, że nie byłam w stanie przyspieszyć mojego powrotu za co przepraszam was wszystkich. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nowy fanfic wynagrodzi was ten długi okres. Nie mogę obiecać, że rozdziały będą się pojawiać regularnie i często. Moja praca bywa nieprzewidywalna, ale obiecuję, że będę się starać. Zapraszam was więc do czytania.

Beta: 100-ki. Yakou. No. Ou

Mojej becie dziękuję, za „znęcanie" się nade mną i mówienie mi co mam poprawić^^

ODBICIE

Rozdział 1

Od kiedy Harry Potter przybył do Hogwartu, co roku musiał stawiać czoło niebezpieczeństwom, które miały związek z Lordem Voldemortem. Kamień Filozoficzny, Bazyliszek, Turniej Trójmagiczny… Harry pamiętał wszystko. A to ostatnie zdecydowanie najbardziej zapadło mu w pamięć. To właśnie wtedy, w swojej pełnej krasie odrodził się zabójca jego rodziców. Nieraz miał przed oczami tą bladą, wężową postać, który odrodziła się przy pomocy jego krwi i teraz powoli znów rosła w siłę.

Co jakiś czas Prorok Codzienny donosił o kolejnych działaniach śmierciożerców, zwłaszcza, że ci najbardziej niebezpieczni uciekli z Azkabanu. Harry wyrzucał sobie brawurę na piątym roku, kiedy to razem z przyjaciółmi dał się nabrać na wizję, które zesłał mu Czarny Pan i udał się Ministerstwa Magii. Jego ojciec chrzestny omal nie przypłacił tego życiem. To właśnie wtedy Harry dowiedział się, że będzie musiał zabić Voldemorta.

Właśnie zaczynał się listopad. Harry był już na szóstym roku, ale zastanawiał się czy dożyje swojej pełnoletności. Jeśli przepowiednia, którą przypadkiem zbił w Departamencie Tajemnic mówiła prawdę, to wynikało z niej jasno, że albo Harry albo Voledmort. Albo Harry go zabije i zapanuje pokój, albo jego wróg go zabije i zaczną się rządy Czarnego Pana.

Chłopak westchnął. Miał dopiero szesnaście lat, a już nosił na swoich barkach taki ciężar. Cieszył się, że chociaż ten rok szkolny zaczął się w miarę „dobrze". Pomijając oczywiście wybór Snape'a na nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Harry przestał lubić ten przedmiot. Snape miał teraz jeszcze większe pole do popisu przy upokarzaniu go.

Hermiona za to oburzała się na niego za używanie podręcznika, który według niej był wielce podejrzany. Profesor Slughorn, nowy nauczyciel eliksirów pożyczył mu go, gdy okazało się, że Harry nie miał swojego podręcznika. Używał go chętnie od czasu, gdy okazało się, że poprzedni właściciel napisał na marginesach własne, bardzo przydatne notatki. Dzięki nim Harry stał się nagle bardzo dobry z eliksirów, wprawiając tym w zachwyt profesora. Chłopak musiał się teraz bardzo pilnować, bo profesor wygadał się kiedyś nieopatrznie przy Snapie, jaki to Harry jest utalentowany i na pewno ma to po matce.

Po tym zdarzeniu Snape bacznie obserwował Harry'ego i był wobec niego jeszcze bardziej złośliwy niż zazwyczaj. Harry zaczynał mieć tego po prostu dość. Chciał mieć spokój i się uczyć. Co z tego, że się starał, kiedy każde jego niepowodzenie było wyśmiewane, a każde wykonane poprawnie zaklęcie krytykowane?

- Wredny stary nietoperz… - burczał pod nosem, gdy razem z Ronem i Hermioną wychodził po skończonej lekcji obrony.

- Niepotrzebnie się odzywałeś, Harry – stwierdziła Hermiona. – On tylko czekał, aż dasz się sprowokować.

- Hermiono, odpuść mu! – Ron od razu wziął przyjaciela w obronę. – To nie jego wina, że Snape się nad nim pastwi. Ciekawe ile ty byś wytrzymała na jego miejscu?

Dziewczyna westchnęła tylko, kręcąc głową.

- Zaczynam mieć serdecznie dość Snape'a. – Harry miał w tej chwili wybitnie zły humor. – Nigdy mu nic nie zrobiłem, a on się pastwi nade mną? Żebym chociaż mógł mu bezkarnie odpyskować!

- Według niego to właśnie robisz – mruknęła Hermiona.

- Tak, jasne… Gdyby było to bezkarne to nie miałbym szlabanów albo nie traciłbym masy punktów. On się na mnie uwziął i tyle!

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- Jeśli tak to widzisz, to idź do Dumbledore'a – poradziła.

- Sam nie wiem… Co to da…? Dumbledore mu ufa, sama tak mówiłaś – przyznał Harry, patrząc na nią. – No dobrze… Pójdę do niego później, po obiedzie – zgodził się.

Chłopak cieszył się, że nie mieli tego dnia więcej zajęć. Po obiedzie więc poszedł korytarzem pod gabinet dyrektora.

- No… To teraz hasło… - mruknął sam do siebie, zastanawiając się jakie jest teraz. Musiał zgadywać. Nie był tu od czasu, gdy skończył piątą klasę. W końcu jednak udało mu się zgadnąć hasło. – Pieprzny diabełek? To się robi coraz bardziej zabawne – zachichotał, wspinając się po spiralnych schodkach do gabinetu. Już miał zapukać, gdy usłyszał ze środka głosy. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji zwłaszcza, że drzwi były niedomknięte i pozostała wąska szpara, przez którą mógł wszystko widzieć.

Jednak to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że nogi się pod nim ugięły. W gabinecie dyrektora, poza nim samym, stały trzy osoby, z czego dwie z nich powinny być martwe od piętnastu lat.

Miał przed oczami Jamesa i Lily Potter. Uśmiechali się i rozmawiali z Dumbledorem, ale to widok kolejnej osoby sprawił, że niemal upadł na ziemię. Patrzył na siebie samego. Zupełnie jakby miał brata bliźniaka. Co tu się działo? Dlaczego jego rodzice żyją? I dlaczego widzi swojego sobowtóra razem z nimi? Otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie.

- Tak… Dzięki temu starożytnemu zaklęciu byliście bezpieczni od samego początku – uśmiechał się dyrektor.

- To prawda – przyznała Lily. – Dzięki temu nikomu nic się nie stało.

Harry nic nie rozumiał. Więc kto wtedy zginął? Kim w takim razie były osoby, które zabił Voldemort tamtej nocy? I jakie zaklęcie?

- Fakt. Ale nikt nie przewidział, że Odbicie Harry'ego przeżyje ten atak – przyznał Dumbledore. – Dobrze się jednak stało. Dzięki temu mogliśmy się spokojnie przygotować na nadciągającą wojnę.

- Czyli on naprawdę powrócił? – spytał James.

- Niestety. Stało się to przez moją nieuwagę. Nie myślałem, że całe to zajście z Turniejem Trójmagicznym do tego doprowadzi. Na szczęście Voldemort odrodził się dzięki Odbiciu, a nie Oryginałowi. Przez to nie odzyskał pełni swojej mocy – uśmiechnął się. – Mamy więc duże szanse, aby wygrać.

- A co z moim Odbiciem? – spytał drugi Harry.

- Przygotujemy rytuał, dzięki któremu twoje Odbicie znowu się z tobą połączy. Będziesz mógł korzystać do woli ze zdobytej przez nie wiedzy. Zapewniam cię, że naprawdę dużo umie. Jej doświadczenie przyda się w walce, ale póki co wstrzymałbym się z tym. Nie ma pośpiechu – uśmiechnął się.

Harry powoli zaczął się wycofywać. O co tu chodziło?! Czym było Odbicie?! On nim był?! Nie był Harrym?!

Cofając się nagle wpadł na kogoś plecami. Odwrócił się szybko. Nie! Już tak źle nie mogło być!

Przed nim z wrednym uśmiechem stał Severus Snape.

- Cóż to, Potter? Podsłuchujemy? – syknął jadowicie. Złapał chłopaka za ramię i zaciągnął do gabinetu dyrektora. – Dyrektorze…? – zaczął, ale umilkł widząc Potterów w pełnym zdrowiu i jak najbardziej żywych. – Lily?

Severus nie wiedział czy ma wierzyć w to co widzi czy nie. Przecież Potterowie zginęli piętnaście lat temu. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy ktoś nie rzucił na niego jakiegoś zaklęcia omamów.

- To niemożliwe… Przecież zginęłaś… Widziałem … - zaczął cicho, nadal w szoku.

Dumbledore popatrzył na chłopaka, którego Snape trzymał nadal mocno za ramię.

- Och… To nam nieco komplikuje sprawę – mruknął i jednym zaklęciem sprawił, że szamoczący się chłopak znieruchomiał.

„Nie! Nie!" – Harry czuł, jak panika ogarnia jego umysł. Nie mógł się ruszać.

- Dyrektorze? Co tu się dzieje? Chyba należą mi się wyjaśnienia? – odezwał się Snape.

- Severusie, usiądź. Wyjaśnienia zajmą nieco czasu.

- Słucham więc – mruknął, siadając. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się przelotnie na leżącym na dywanie chłopaku, a potem przeniósł się na tego, który siedział w fotelu miedzy Potterami. – Nie wiedziałem, że Potterowie mieli bliźnięta – mruknął przenosząc wzrok na Lily. Była starsza od tej, którą zapamiętał, ale to na pewno była jego dawna przyjaciółka. Wystarczyło, że znowu spojrzał w jej zielone oczy, a wszystkie wspomnienia do niego wracały. Miał pewność, że siedzi przed nim prawdziwa i nadal żywa Lily Potter.

- Nie mieliśmy – odezwała się Lily. – Mieliśmy tylko Harry'ego – dodała wskazując na chłopaka obok niej.

- Więc kim jest „on"? I jakim cudem żyjecie?

- To, mój drogi Severusie, sprowadza nas do nocy sprzed piętnastu lat – zaczął Albus. – Widzisz… Musieliśmy coś wymyślić, bo Lord Voldemort szykował atak na Potterów. Przeprowadziłem więc starożytny rytuał zwany „Lustrzanym Odbiciem". W ten sposób stworzyłem sobowtóry, które zajęły bezwiednie miejsca swoich oryginałów. Voldemort tak naprawdę zabił kopie Lily i Jamesa. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu kopia Harry'ego przeżyła jego atak. Po tym jednak zdecydowaliśmy, że Lily i James razem z Harry pozostaną w ukryciu. Resztę historii już znasz.

- Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Severusie – odezwała się Lily. – Musiałam cię okłamać. Bezpieczeństwo mojego syna było dla mnie najważniejsze.

Severus Snape milczał przez chwilę po czym skinął głową.

- Cóż… Cieszę się, że jednak żyjecie… - mruknął niechętnie. Głównie było to skierowane w osobę Jamesa. Doskonale pamiętał wszelkie „dowcipy" w wykonaniu męża Lily, gdy jeszcze chodzili do szkoły i ciężko było zapomnieć o czymś takim. – A co zamierzasz w takim razie zrobić z… - wskazał głową na nieruchome Odbicie. – Wszystko słyszał. Złapałem go na schodach, jak podsłuchiwał.

- Planowaliśmy posłużyć się nim nieco dłużej, ale w takim wypadku nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak przeprowadzić rytuał Wchłonięcia. Będę potrzebował do niego pewnego eliksiru, Severusie. Na szczęście pełnia, wymagana do rytuału, jest za dwa dni. Muszę cię też prosić, przyjacielu, abyś zamknął Odbicie w którymś ze swoich lochów.

- Chyba żartujesz, Albusie! – Severus wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Nie mam zamiaru niańczyć tego bachora!

- Uspokój się. Proszę cię tylko o zamknięcie go. On nawet nie istnieje naprawdę. To tylko kopia. Nic mu się nie stanie – powiedział dyrektor.

Tymczasem leżący na ziemi chłopak nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Nie istniał? Był tylko czyjąś kopią?! A przeżył przez przypadek?! Więc dla nikogo nie był żywą istotą?! Był rzeczą, którą wykorzystano i teraz wyrzucano, bo nie była już potrzebna? Chciało mu się wyć… Chciał wstać i uciec jak najdalej. Przez tyle lat znosił upokorzenia ze strony ludzi, myślał, że miał przyjaciół, na których mógł liczyć, że miał ojca chrzestnego, który go kochał, że miał rodziców, którzy oddali za niego życie. A teraz? Teraz dowiedział się, że żył cudzym życiem. I to w dodatku życiem, które nigdy nie istniało.

Nagle poczuł, jak zostaje podniesiony zaklęciem lewitującym. Snape zabierał go do lochów. Był tak otępiały, że zdolność myślenia wróciła mu dopiero, gdy nauczyciel zdjął z niego zaklęcia i zamknął za nim drzwi.

- Wypuść mnie stąd! – krzyknął, dopadając do drzwi. – Wypuść!

- Możesz krzyczeć do woli. Tutaj i tak nikt cię nie znajdzie – usłyszał znienawidzony głos.

- Jak możesz?! – krzyknął. – Ja nie jestem rzeczą! Ty dupku!

Opadł na kolana przy drzwiach i rozpłakał się. Nie wiedział, że Snape cały czas był za drzwiami i słyszał jego płacz. Po prawdzie to zgadzał się z dzieciakiem.

Westchnął. Gdy zobaczył Lily, całą i zdrową, wydawało mu się, że śni. Że oto spełniło się jego najskrytsze marzenie. Jego ukochana przyjaciółka wróciła do niego. Niestety nie sama, ale jak widać nie można prosić o wszystko. Będzie teraz musiał żyć ze świadomością, że James Cholerny Potter żyje także. A chłopak, którego znał do tej pory…

Sam nie wiedział co powinien myśleć. Potter, którego znał przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie, okazał się nie być Potterem. Okazał się nie być nawet osobą. Pastwił się tyle lat nad kimś, kto formalnie nie istniał. Teraz rozumiał czemu Czarny Pan nie odzyskał swego dawnego wyglądu. Kopia nie miała w sobie pełni mocy, jaką dysponował oryginał.

Rozmyślając, oddalił się od pomieszczenia, w którym zamknął Odbicie. Oczywiście uprzednio upewnił się, że kopia nie ma przy sobie niczego, co pozwoliłoby jej uciec. Starał się nie myśleć o tym chłopaku jako o żywej istocie, w przeciwnym razie jego instynkt moralny, w który wielu wątpiło, nie pozwoliłby mu na takie zachowanie. Jednak jeszcze długo w jego uszach brzmiał płacz zamkniętego chłopaka i jego błagania, żeby go wypuścił.

Tymczasem Ron i Hermiona zaczynali się martwić. Wiedzieli, że Harry miał szlaban u profesora Snape'a, ale w tej chwili było już grubo po ciszy nocnej.

- Idziemy – zadecydowała dziewczyna.

- Hermiono… Ale… - zaczął rudzielec.

- Weź pelerynę Harry'ego – powiedziała. Ron skinął głową i po chwili wrócił z sypialni chłopców. Wyszli z wieży Gryffindoru i nakryli się peleryną-niewidką. Skierowali się po cichu w stronę lochów. Po drodze minęli grasującego Filcha i jego wścibską kotkę.

Lochy okazało się być przerażająco puste i ponure o tej porze. Zerknęli do klasy eliksirów, ale tutaj nie było ani śladu po Harrym.

Zapukali więc do gabinetu Snape'a, kiedy tylko Hermiona schowała pelerynę-niewidkę. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich ich znienawidzony nauczyciel.

- Granger i Weasley – syknął. – Gryffindor traci czterdzieści punktów za wasze spacerki po ciszy nocnej – powiedział z mściwą satysfakcją.

- Gdzie jest Harry, panie profesorze? – spytała bez ogródek Hermiona.

Snape popatrzył na nią.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Granger.

- Miał z panem szlaban – upierała się dziewczyna.

- Skończył go już dawno, więc tu go nie ma. A teraz wynoście się jeśli nie chcecie stracić kolejnych punktów! – warknął, zamykając drzwi.

Ron i Hermiona popatrzyli po sobie.

- Może po prostu rozminęliśmy się z nim? – zasugerował Ron. – Mógł iść jakąś inną drogą.

Gryfonka skinęła głową i wrócili do wieży. Jednak szybko zorientowali się, że Harry nie wrócił. Narzucili więc na siebie ponownie pelerynę i ruszyli na poszukiwania. Zerknęli nawet do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale poza szkolną pielęgniarką nie zobaczyli tam nikogo. Poszli też do pokoju życzeń, ale nawet tam go nie znaleźli.

- Sprawdźmy jeszcze raz lochy – powiedziała Hermiona. Zeszli tym razem inną drogą niż poprzednio i właśnie wtedy Ron coś zauważył.

- Hermiono… - szepnął.

- Co?

- Patrz. – Ron wskazał jej jakiś boczny, słabo widoczny korytarz. Na jego końcu znajdowały się schody prowadzące w dół.

- Idziemy – powiedziała dziewczyna. Wątpiła, żeby ktokolwiek był tu o tej porze. Zdjęła więc z nich pelerynę i mruknęła cicho lumos. Koniec jej różdżki rozświetlił się lekko, gdy ruszyli w dół schodów.

Schodzili dość długo. Nie raz musieli się zatrzymać, gdy schody nagle skręcały w bok albo zwężały się. Gdy dotarli na sam dół stali w wąskim korytarzu, na którego końcu były jakieś ciężkie drzwi. Podeszli do nich.

- Harry? – odezwała się Hermiona. – Jesteś tu?

Chłopak, który do tej pory siedział tyłem do drzwi, podskoczył na dźwięk jej głosu.

- Hermiona? To ty? – spytał, wstając.

- Harry? Co ty tu robisz? – usłyszał głos Rona.

- To przez Filcha – wymyślił na poczekaniu. – Złapał mnie, jak wracałem ze szlabanu i oczywiście wiedział swoje. Zamknął mnie tu.

- Co za człowiek! – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Alohomora! – powiedziała wyraźnie i drzwi stanęły otworem.

- Dzięki – powiedział Harry, wychodząc. – Myślałem, że naprawdę będę tu musiał zostać do rana.

- Rano to my złożymy skargę na tego człowieka – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – A teraz idziemy. Musisz się umyć i położyć – zadecydowała.

- Daj spokój, Hermiono. Nie warto – powiedział Harry.

- Harry! On cię tu zamknął! Jest nienormalny! – oburzył się Ron.

- Tak jak wszyscy tutaj! – warknął Harry. Przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego zszokowani. – Przepraszam… To… To chyba nerwy. Tak, macie rację. Jutro pójdę do Dumbledore'a.

- W porządku, stary – powiedział Ron.

Nakryci peleryną-niewidką przedostali się powoli do wieży i weszli do pustego pokoju wspólnego.

- Dzięki, że mnie szukaliście – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział Ron, klepiąc go w ramię.

- Idźcie spać. Umyję się i też położę – powiedział Harry.

- Do zobaczenia rano – powiedział Hermiona, idąc do sypialni dziewczyn.

W dormitorium chłopców Harry poczekał, aż Ron położy się spać, a potem po cichu spakował kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do plecaka. Nie miał zamiaru myć się ani kłaść. Przebrał się szybko w mugolskie ubranie po kuzynie, a potem wyjął z kufra swoją błyskawicę i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Otworzył okno i szybko wyleciał przez nie.

- Więcej się nie zobaczymy… - mruknął, kierując się w stronę bramy. Musiał przez nią przelecieć jeśli nie chciał aktywować, któregoś z zaklęć ochronnych. Hermiona tyle razy mówiła mu, żeby przeczytał Historię Hogwartu, że dla świętego spokoju w końcu to zrobił. Teraz ta męka z czytaniem zaowocowała. Wylądował przed bramą i przeszedł przez nią nie naruszając zaklęć ochronnych wokół zamku. Zaraz potem leciał już w stronę Londynu, nie odwracając się za siebie.


	2. Chapter 2

Witam was ponownie^^ Bardzo się cieszę, że nowy ficzek przypadł wam do gustu. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze.

Agnes – No czasem może mi się zdarzyć mały brak logiki. Tak to jest po dwunastu godzinach pracy^^

Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach – Tak, oczywiście. Sprawa Odbicia zostanie dokładnie wyjaśniona w późniejszych rozdziałach.

Hakka – No na pewno nie czuje się zbyt pewnie, po tym czego się dowiedział. Ale na pewno da sobie jakoś radę.

Guest – Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Tak, reszta ficzków będzie stopniowo wracać. To masakryczne opóźnienie wynika z mojego zmęczenia i braku czasu na cokolwiek poza pracą.

Ariana – Mam nadzieję, że jednak przekonasz się do ficzka w kolejnych rozdziałach. Wszystko zostanie w nich wyjaśnione, a i angstu też nie będzie tak wiele, jakby można było się spodziewać. Inne ficzki też wrócą, jak tylko moja beta pozałatwia własne sprawy.

Beta: 100-ki. Yakou. No. Ou

Rozdział 2

Było mu tak strasznie źle. Jego życie stanęło na głowie. Nie miał nikogo z kim mógłby teraz porozmawiać. Ale wiedział jedno. Nie da zrobić sobie krzywdy! Nie pozwoli traktować się jak rzecz! Gniew i gorycz tego, co usłyszał, napędzały go. Koło piątej rano dotarł do Londynu. Miał niewiele czasu, żeby dostać się banku Gringotta. Zamierzał wymienić część galeonów na mugolską walutę i zaszyć się gdzieś. Prześlizgnął się więc przez Dziurawy Kocioł i wszedł na Ulicę Pokątną. W nocy tętniąca za dnia życiem ulica wyglądała jak z horrorów. Harry szybkim krokiem pokonał drogę z pubu do banku. Miał nadzieję, że będzie otwarty. Pchnął wielkie drzwi i wszedł do środka. Najwyraźniej nie wszystkie gobliny spały.

- A cóż to za pora na wizytę w banku? – usłyszał za sobą i podskoczył. Koło niego stał goblin i uśmiechał się kpiąco. – Pan Potter. Jak miło. Nie powinien pan być w szkole?

- Tak, powinienem – przyznał Harry. – Musiałem jednak pilnie wybrać się do banku – powiedział.

- Rozumiem. O co chodzi? – spytał goblin patrząc na niego.

- Och, potrzebuję nieco mugolskiej waluty – powiedział.

- Chodźmy w takim razie – powiedział goblin i przeszli do jego gabinetu, żeby załatwić formalności. – Ile chciałby pan zamienić?

- Niech no przeliczę… - powiedział Harry. Nie miał bladego pojęcia ile mógłby zabrać żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. – Będę potrzebował jakieś 30 tysięcy funtów – powiedział po chwili.

- Oczywiście. Proszę tu podpisać. Dostanie pan zaraz mugolską walutę, a odpowiednią kwotę w galeonach ściągniemy z pana skrytki – wyjaśnił goblin. Harry skinął głową i podpisał. Dziesięć minut później miał w plecaku gotówkę, z którą szybko opuścił Ulicę Pokątną. Musiał teraz znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce dla siebie. Błąkając się nieco po Londynie dotarł na dworzec kolejowy. W sumie mógłby gdzieś wyjechać…

Po dłuższym namyśle wybrał pociąg, który jechał do granicy z Walią. Kupił więc bilet i wsiadł do pociągu nie oglądając się za siebie. Był pewien, że gdy tylko odkryją jego zniknięcie w Hogwarcie, rozpęta się piekło. Zerknął przez okno pociągu na zegar. Dochodziła ósma rano.

Tak jak się domyślał, gdy tylko okazało się, że Harry'ego nie ma w dormitorium ani, że nie przyszedł na lekcje zrobiło się zamieszanie. Severus natychmiast udał się do lochów i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie znalazł w nich Odbicia. Chłopak w jakiś sposób zniknął. Zawsze umiał się wydostać z różnych tarapatów, ale czegoś takiego nawet on nie mógł zrobić samodzielnie.

- Nie ma go – mruknął do Albusa. – Nie wiem, jak się wydostał, ale go nie ma.

- Musimy natychmiast zacząć go szukać. Na szczęście jest niepełnoletni. Jeśli tylko użyje magii będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie jest – powiedział dyrektor. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że Odbicie nie miało zamiaru korzystać z magii dopóki nie osiągnie pełnoletności. Nie wiedziało czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek wróci do magii.

Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął z plecakiem pod głową. Obudził się dopiero, gdy pociąg zaczął hamować. Wyjrzał przez okno. Ludzi zaczęli wysiadać z pociągu, a konduktor obwieścił koniec trasy. Harry złapał swój plecak i wysiadł z pociągu. W nozdrza uderzył go zapach morza. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zobaczył napis „Witamy w Land's End". Zerknął na mapę, która widniała na jednej ze ścian peronu. Czyli nie był nad morzem, a nad oceanem. To było ostatnie miasto, całkowite obrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii. Poczuł się tak bardzo wolny, że aż uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. No tak… Nie jadł od obiadu poprzedniego dnia. Ruszył więc w stronę baru, który zobaczył po wyjściu z peronu. Wszedł do środka i od razu zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się jeść w takim miejscu. Dursleyowie nigdy nie zabierali go nigdzie ze sobą. No… Może poza tą wycieczką do zoo, kiedy przypadkiem wypuścił węża z klatki. Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie miny Dudleya i krzyków swojej ciotki.

Albo może i nie swojej. W końcu wyszło na to, że nawet nie istniał. Został stworzony tylko po to, żeby umrzeć za kogoś. Za swój oryginał… Skrzywił się pod nosem, kiedy o tym pomyślał i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że kobieta za ladą coś do niego mówi.

- Przepraszam… Eeee… Co pani mówiła? – spytał.

- Czy coś zamawiasz? – spytała.

- A tak… Ale nie mogę się zdecydować. Co by mi pani poleciła?

- Zestaw dnia – mruknęła.

- Poproszę więc – zdecydował. Cokolwiek jadalnego go zadowoli w tej chwili. Zapłacił i usiadł przy jednym ze stolików pod ścianą, żeby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania. Zanim jego zamówienie zostało zrealizowane mógł przez okno po drugiej stronie popatrzeć na ludzi. Wszyscy zmierzali do jakiegoś tylko sobie znanego celu podróży. Każdy z nich miał jakieś swoje miejsce. A on? Nie wiedział nawet kim teraz jest. Czy jego przyjaciele zauważą, że zniknął? A może jego oryginał zajmie należne mu miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru? Ścisnęło go coś w środku, gdy o tym pomyślał. Jedząc myślał co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Nie mógł się cały czas kręcić po dworcu, jak jakiś bezdomny. Gdyby tylko udało mu się znaleźć jakiś nocleg na dzisiejszą noc.

Na dworcu został jednak do wieczora udając, że czeka na kogoś, czyj pociąg miał duże opóźnienie. A tak naprawdę zastanawiał się co ma teraz zrobić. Bezwiednie zerknął na mapę miasta, która była na jednym z peronów. Zauważył tam znaczek hostelu. Zawahał się. Czy hostel nie będzie potrzebował jakiegoś dokumentu? Nie miał pojęcia. Nigdy się tym nie interesował. Żałował teraz tego trochę, ale skąd mógł przypuszczać, że nie jest kimś rzeczywistym? Dworzec jednak zaczął pustoszeć. Nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś z ochrony zwrócił na niego uwagę. Wstał z ławki i zdecydował się zaryzykować z hostelem. Nie mógł przecież spać na ulicy.

Ruszył do wyjścia z dworca. Idąc zauważył jakąś starszą kobietę, która próbowała wnieść swój bagaż po schodach. Nie namyślając się wiele, Harry ruszył w jej stronę.

- Przepraszam? Pomóc pani? – spytał grzecznie. Staruszka zmierzyła go spojrzeniem.

- Bardzo proszę. Już nie te lata chyba, gdy mogłam sama nosić walizkę. Wjechałabym windą, gdyby była czynna – wyjaśniła. Harry skinął głową i niedługo potem bagaż staruszki był już wniesiony na górę. – Dziękuję ci bardzo młody człowieku. Jeśli mogłabym się jakoś odwdzięczyć? – zaczęła.

- Raczej nie, proszę pani – uśmiechnął się chłopak.

- A cóż to za smutek w twoich oczach? Taki ładny chłopiec jak ty, nie powinien się smucić – stwierdziła.

- Wie pani… Za dużo złego się przydarzyło, żebym się nie smucił…

- Chodź ze mną – powiedziała po chwili.

- Ale…? Ale nie boi się tak pani? Nie zna mnie pani przecież… - zdziwił się Harry.

- Wierz mi, młody człowieku. Nie jestem osobą, z którą się dyskutuje – powiedziała i popatrzyła na niego tak przenikliwymi oczami, że chłopak przestraszył się, że kobieta jest czarownicą i zaraz go rozpozna. – Nie bój się. Jestem specyficzna i niebezpieczna dla swoich wrogów, ale nie dla tych, których serca są czyste jak twoje. Chodź. Opowiesz mi, co się stało – poleciła. Harry nie mógł jej nie posłuchać. Złapał wiec bagaż starszej pani i poszedł za nią. Wsiedli do tramwaju i po około pół godziny jazdy wysiedli na obrzeżach miasta.

- Jak tu spokojnie… - powiedział Harry cicho, rozglądając się.

- O tak. I przy okazji mogę spokojnie pielęgnować mój ogród – stwierdziła starsza pani. Jak się okazało mieszkała w ładnym domku z dużym ogrodem.

- Mieszka pani sama? – spytał Harry.

- Nie – zaśmiała się. – Z mężem. Nasze dzieci już dawno się wyprowadziły. O wilku mowa – mruknęła, widząc starszego, zupełnie już siwego, ale postawnego mężczyznę.

- Edith, a kogo ty znowu prowadzisz? – spytał podchodząc mężczyzna.

- Jedynego uprzejmego z młodego pokolenia – powiedziała. – Winda na dworcu się zepsuła i ten młody człowiek mi pomógł.

- Rozumiem. Bardzo dziękuję – powiedział do Harry'ego. – Jestem Henry. A to moja żona, Edith, jak już pewnie wiesz.

- Miło mi – powiedział chłopak.

- Wejdźmy do środka – powiedziała staruszka. – Nie powiedziałeś mi, jak się nazywasz – przyznała, gdy już byli w środku.

- Cóż… Teraz to już sam nie wiem… - mruknął Harry smutno.

- Przecież musisz wiedzieć, jak się nazywasz – zauważył Henry.

- No właśnie w tym jest problem…

- Zjedzmy coś, a potem wszystko nam opowiesz – zadecydowała kobieta. Harry był jej wdzięczny. Staruszka miała charakterek, fakt, ale czuł, że może jej zaufać. Chyba tak czułby się, gdyby miał rodzinę. I musiał przyznać, że dawno nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego. Podziękował potem za obiad.

- A teraz, opowiadaj – powiedział Henry. – Ile ty masz lat?

- Formalnie szesnaście. Skończyłem w lipcu – przyznał.

- To powinieneś chodzić do szkoły.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Tak, ale… Sprawy przybrały taki obrót, że musiałem z niej uciec – przyznał.

- Nie szuka cię policja? – spytała Edith.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Nie… Ale kto inny pewnie tak.

- Chyba nie bardzo rozumiemy. Może zacznij od początku? – zachęciła go.

Intensywnie zielone oczy popatrzyły na nich niepewnie.

- Uznają mnie państwo pewnie za wariata…

- Mnie uważają w okolicy za wariatkę i mam go gdzieś – prychnęła staruszka. – Zaufaj nam. Nie jesteś zły. Ja to czuję.

- Moja żona ma oko do ludzi. Jeszcze nigdy się nie pomyliła – zapewnił go jej mąż.

- Moja rodzina uważa mnie za wariata... – mruknął chłopak. Myślał czy powinien opowiedzieć im o wszystkim. Nie chciał sprowadzać na nikogo kłopotów. – Uciekłem, bo moi krewni mnie nienawidzą i chcieli mi zrobić krzywdę.

- Och… - mruknęła Edith. – Więc dlatego nie chcesz powiedzieć, jak się nazywasz?

Chłopak skinął głową.

- Wolałbym, żeby nikt nie miał punktu zaczepienia, szukając mnie. Chcę mieć po prostu spokój.

- Aż tak źle było? – spytał Henry. - Mówiłeś o tym komuś?

- Tak… W szkole… Chciałem sobie załatwić internat na wakacje, ale nie zgodzili się. Powiedzieli, że na pewno wyolbrzymiam sprawę i musiałem wracać – powiedział. Nie raz pytał Dumbledore'a o możliwość pozostania w Hogwarcie na wakacje.

- I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

- Nie wiem. Uciekłem, nie mając konkretnego celu. Po prostu chciałem się znaleźć jak najdalej od nich – powiedział.

- W takim razie zostaniesz u nas – zadecydowała Edith. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Pomogłeś mnie, a teraz ja pomogę tobie. Dopóki się nie usamodzielnisz możesz u nas spokojnie zostać. Przyda nam się pomoc. Nie jesteśmy już tacy młodzi jak dawniej.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

- No, ale w tej sytuacji musisz nam powiedzieć chociaż jak masz na imię – przekonywał go Henry. Harry popatrzył na niego nie do końca ufnie. Jaką miał gwarancję, że ci ludzie go nie wydadzą, że nie zgłoszą nigdzie, że przebywa u nich nastolatek na gigancie.

- Ummm… Sam nie wiem… - przyznał Harry.

- Jakoś musimy się do ciebie zwracać – zauważyła Edith

Harry popatrzył jej w oczy. Jeśli wszystko miało się zmienić, to musiał zacząć od nowego imienia. Takiego, którego nikt nie skojarzy.

- Mam na imię Conn – powiedział w końcu. Usłyszał to imię kiedyś w jakimś programie, który oglądał Dudley.

- W porządku, Conn – powiedziała staruszka z uśmiechem.


	3. Chapter 3

Witam znowu :3 Jest mi bardzo miło wrzucić kolejny rozdział. Ostatnio byłam zajęta i nie mogłam niestety wcześniej.

namida – Wybacz kochana, ale nie wiem co chciałaś mi pokazać. FFN nie wyświetla linków, a to pewnie był link?

lajla – Bardzo mi miło, że nowe opko przypadło ci do gustu. Pozostałe wrócą, ale ciężko mi powiedzieć kiedy^^

Ariana – Nie każdemu musi się podobać zmiana imienia Harry'ego. Ale jakoś musiałam rozdzielić ich obu, żeby nie było pomyłek, o którego chodzi.

sinistra – Po której stronie stanie Severus? Sama jeszcze nie jestem tego pewna. Pożyjemy zobaczymy^^

Ruda098 – Coś wyniknie na pewno :3 Oby nic złego.

Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach – Do ich spotkania zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Oczywiście Hermiona będzie mieć swoje podejrzenia. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby ich nie miała.

Beta: 100-ki. Yakou. No. Ou

Rozdział 3

W przeciągu kilku dni chłopak zadomowił się u swoich przyszywanych dziadków na dobre. Pokochał ich całym sercem i chętnie im pomagał. Nie ufał im jednak jeszcze na tyle, żeby wyznać prawdę. Cały czas bał się, że ktoś z nich albo sąsiadów zgłosi jego pobyt tutaj. Jednak, gdy tylko udało mu się jako tako ustabilizować swoje nowe życie, zauważył jaki był bezmyślny na początku. Przecież nawet na takiej prowincji mogli żyć wśród mugoli czarodzieje. Był łatwo rozpoznawalny. Przeklinając samego siebie pod nosem, złapał kilka banknotów i poszedł do najbliższego sklepu po farbę do włosów. Edith omal nie dostała zawału, gdy zobaczyła go potem z czerwonymi włosami.

- Od zawsze miałem ochotę zmienić kolor i zobaczyć, jak to jest mieć inne włosy – powiedział, widząc jej karcące spojrzenie.

Wtedy skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Conn czuł się naprawdę świetnie ze swoim nowym życiem. Oczywiście tęsknił bardzo za przyjaciółmi z Hogwartu, ale nie chciał ryzykować kontaktu z nimi. Poza tym przypuszczał, że jego oryginał już dawno zajął jego miejsce. Polubił bardzo spacery nad brzegiem oceanu. Kiedy tylko mógł wsiadał w podmiejski autobus i jechał na wybrzeże. Tam potrafił spędzić całe godziny patrząc na ocean i brodząc w płytkiej wodzie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wolny. To dodawało mu sił, ale strach, że w końcu ktoś go znajdzie nadal spoczywał gdzieś na dnie jego serca.

I nie mylił się, gdy myślał o kłopotach w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście, jego oryginał musiał wejść na miejsce kopii. A prawdziwy Harry nie znał wszystkich sekretów, jakie były między nim, a przyjaciółmi. Dyrektor musiał mu więc sporo opowiedzieć i jakoś póki co dogadywał się z Ronem i Hermioną. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Dumbledore bardzo szybko wymyślił także bajeczkę o cudownie ocalałych rodzicach Harry'ego mówiąc, że zaklęcie najwyraźniej jedynie ich uśpiło na bardzo długo czas.

- Harry, to cudownie! – piszczała Hermiona. – Musisz się strasznie cieszyć, że nie musisz wracać więcej do Dursleyów?

- Tak… To wielka ulga – powiedział Harry. Nie do końca oczywiście wiedział, co takiego zaszło u jego ciotki i wuja, że jego kopia za żadne skarby nie chciała tam wracać.

- No pewnie, że się cieszy! Koniec z wykorzystywaniem, jak skrzata domowego – uśmiechnął się Ron. – Ej, stary! Polatamy potem dla uczczenia, co?

- Jasne, chętnie – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Harry, a poskarżyłeś się już na Filcha? – spytała Hermiona.

- W sensie? – spytał Harry.

- Za to zamknięcie cię w lochu. Miałeś powiedzieć o tym dyrektorowi.

- Och… Zapomniałem o tym kompletnie – powiedział. – Wiesz… teraz wszystko stało

się tak szybko. Moi rodzice… Chyba sobie daruję – przyznał. Teraz już wiedział jak uciekła jego kopia. Ron i Hermiona znaleźli jego Odbicie i, nie wiedząc o niczym, wypuścili je w dobrej wierze.

W dormitorium Harry otworzył kufer i zaskoczony zauważył, że większość jego ubrań jest na niego za duża i znoszona. Jedynie jego mundurek szkolny był w dobrym stanie i odpowiednim rozmiarze.

- Harry, gdzie twoja Błyskawica? – spytał Ron.

- No właśnie nie wiem… - powiedział chłopak. Albus powiedział mu, że jego ojciec chrzestny dał mu błyskawicę w prezencie. Teraz jednak nigdzie jej nie było. Czyżby jego kopia ją zabrała? – Accio Błyskawica – powiedział i machnął różdżką. Czekali dość długo, jednak miotła nie pojawiła się. – Dziwne… Chyba ktoś mi ukradł miotłę.

- Ale wtedy przyleciałaby do ciebie. To jedyna Błyskawica w Hogwarcie – zauważył Ron.

- No właśnie. Pójdę zgłosić to do dyrektora – zdecydował. Teraz jednak był pewien, że jego Odbicie uciekło na miotle. W sumie współczuł mu. Nagle dowiedzieć się, że nie jest się prawdziwą osobą, że nie powinno się istnieć. Pewnie sam czułby się skołowany i przerażony, ale co miał zrobić? Potrzebował swojego Odbicia jeśli miał podjąć walkę z Voldemortem. A póki co jego kopia uciekła i doskonale się ukryła. – Cóż… W końcu to część mnie… - mruknął cicho.

- Co? Mówiłeś coś? – spytał Ron i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos.

- Hm? A nie, nie… Zamyśliłem się tylko – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Pewnie o jakiejś dziewczynie? – Rudzielec wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

- Może…

- Ktoś ci się podoba?

- Może…

- Ej no, stary!

Harry zaśmiał się. W sumie czuł się jakby znał Rona od dawna. Doskonale się z nim dogadywał. A przecież to jego Odbicie przyjaźniło się z rudzielcem. Ciekawiło go, co jeszcze jego kopia zdołała zrobić.

Tymczasem Albus Dumbledore nie był zadowolony.

- To wprost niebywałe – mówił. – Odbicie nie mogło przecież od tak uciec, a potem zniknąć.

- Nie mniej jednak tak się stało – przyznał Severus. – Ktoś mu musiał pomóc. Nie mógł wyjść stamtąd sam. Jestem pewien, że to robota Granger i Weasleya.

- Nie mamy na to dowodów, Severusie. Poza tym nie możemy ich o to spytać. Nic nie wiedzą o Odbiciu i nie powinni się o nim dowiedzieć.

- Więc co możemy zrobić? Szukać go dalej? Dopóki nie użyje czarów nic nie zrobimy. To kopia Pottera, a Potter jest cwany. – Severus był pewien, że ma rację. Jeśli oryginał był przewidujący, to kopia na pewno miała tą samą cechę.

- Prędzej czy później na pewno się ujawni. Póki co, pozostaje nam jedynie czekać i kontrolować działania Voldemorta – stwierdził dyrektor. – Nie wzywał cię na spotkanie?

- Wzywał. Kazał uwarzyć kilka eliksirów. Niektóre z nich są bardzo niebezpieczne, więc muszę działać bardzo ostrożnie – powiedział mężczyzna. Dyrektor skinął głową.

- To zrozumiałe…

- Zaczyna też wątpić w moją lojalność. Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze będę mógł szpiegować. Zwłaszcza Bellatrix podważa moją działalność. Narcyza mi ufa, bo ufa mi Czarny Pan. Ale nie wiem jak długo.

- Musimy niestety zaryzykować – powiedział Albus. – I mieć nadzieję, że nam się poszczęści. Nie chciałbym od razu wystawiać Harry'ego do walki w pierwszej linii. Umiejętności, których nabyło jego Odbicie, mogą okazać się tu kluczowe. Dlatego musimy je odnaleźć, zanim Voldemort zbierze dość sił, aby na nas uderzyć.

Severus nie był optymistą. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w końcu nadejdzie moment, gdy nie będzie mógł już szpiegować. I czuł, że ten moment zbliża się nieubłaganie. Chroniły go jedynie jego umiejętności przygotowywania mikstur. Co będzie jednak, gdy Czarny Pan odkryje prawdę o jego roli podwójnego agenta? Wolał sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażać.

Gdy wrócił do swoich lochów był wściekły. Gdyby tylko przypilnował Odbicia… Mógł je, na przykład, zamknąć w schowku w swoich kwaterach, a nie w opuszczonym korytarzu, którego nikt nigdy nie sprawdzał. Jak widać zdarzył się ten jeden jedyny raz, gdy jednak ktoś tam zawędrował i wypuścił chłopaka. Był pewien, że to byli przyjaciele Pottera. Czy raczej kopii. Widział rozczarowanie w oczach dyrektora. Powierzył mu „wiedzę" zebraną dla oryginału, która była potrzebna do walki i zwycięstwa, a on pozwolił jej uciec. Dlatego obiecał sobie, że znajdzie Odbicie i osobiście przyprowadzi do Hogwartu.


End file.
